Clothing manufacturers, such as high-end blue jean manufacturers, recommend avoiding laundering certain types of garments after each wear, and instead recommend that garments be laundered much less frequently (e.g., every six months). Further, seasonal garments and other outerwear, such as heavy jackets, often go through many wear cycles without being laundered, if at all. Moreover, energy coconscious consumers may wear garments many times before laundering in an effort to avoid frequent use of laundering devices (e.g., clothes washers and dryers) that use large amounts of energy. Such laundering strategies may cause infrequently laundered garments to become soiled and malodorous, which would otherwise signal the need to launder the garment. However, the odor of the garment may not be apparent to the garment's wearer as the wearer may have become accustomed to the smell over time.